A high-generation glass substrate employs the multi mode glass (MMG) technology to improve a utilization rate of glass and reduce costs, which means arranging panels with various sizes on the glass substrate, by this way, area of abandoned substrates can be small and efficiency for cutting the glass substrate is high, for which is preferred by manufacturers of liquid crystal panels.
Arrangements of panels with various sizes on a large glass substrate can be different, which lead to various polarization directions of required polarized light during the photo alignment. In a conventional photo alignment process, a mask is generally applied in such a photo alignment process with multiple sizes. When one panel is aligned, panels with other arrangements will be shielded by a mask. Thereby multiple photo alignments are necessary, which can increase the time and reduce the efficiency of procedure.